Assia Délit et le monde magique
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Le choixpeau est un objet symbolique à Poudlard. Chaque enfant passe dessous pour savoir dans quelle maison il ira. Cet objet commence toujours sa phrase par "Humm… Je vois en toi…" mais si derrière se trouver quelque chose d'autre… Ou plutôt quelqu'un ? (OC/DM)
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Assia Délit et le monde magique

 **Auteur :** C'est moi :D

 **Résumé :** Le choixpeau est un objet symbolique à Poudlard. Chaque enfant passe dessous pour savoir dans quelle maison il ira. Cet objet commence toujours sa phrase par "Humm… Je vois en toi…" mais si derrière se trouver quelque chose d'autre… Ou plutôt quelqu'un ?

 **Rating :** T (Pour l'instant cela dépendra comme se déroule la suite de l'histoire)

 **Personnages :** Merlin/OC/Mystère/Draco Malfoy

 **Relations :** Merlin/OC (parrain), Mystère/OC (amour maternel), Draco Malfoy/OC (amour)

 **Bêta :** Personne, j'essaye de m'améliorer toute seule ! (Courage !)

 **Message :** Il y a certainement quelques étourderies, désolé !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le sortilège de transformation**

Un homme en rouge et or

Une femme en bleu et bronze

Un homme en vert et argent

Une femme en jaune et noire

Ils se rapprochaient d'une jeune fille de 14 ans qui pleurait et essayait de reculer seulement un sort la bloquait au milieu du cercle de ces quatre personnes si puissantes et avides de pouvoir. Un des deux hommes ressemblait étrangement à cette fille aux cheveux noirs comme la cendre effondrée sur le sol en pierre d'un château fondé depuis peu pour devenir une école.

\- Je suis désolé ma fille… Mais pour que le bon fonctionnement de ce château et pour garder la magie de ce lieu sous contrôle… Il faut faire un sacrifice humain, annonça l'homme en vert et argent.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Papa… Que dirais Parrain Merlin ? Pleura la brune d'un séchant ses larmes.

\- Merlin est mort ma chérie, je l'ai tué… Il n'était pas d'accord pour te sacrifier,souffla la voix grave du père.

\- Non… C'est pas vrai ! Tu mens ! Tu fais que mentir ! Je te hais ! Hurla Assia en essayant de courir vers son paternel avec rage.

\- Moi aussi je me hais ma chérie, moi aussi je me hais pour ce que je vais te faire... Mais un jour, ce lieu sera un endroit pour tous les enfants du monde entier qui veulent un apprentissage de magie… Que vaut le sacrifice d'un enfant contre le bonheur de tous les autres ? Rien du tout, Expliqua le père en posant sa main gauche sur la joue de sa fille qui pleurait encore plus en voyant les yeux résignés.

\- Je suis ta fille… Signala la brune en essayant de bouger.

\- Je sais, ça rend le sacrifice encore plus honorable et juste…

L'homme en vert et argent se positionna de nouveau comme les autres personnes sous les cris de sa fille qui laissait échapper de nombreuses larmes amers. Les deux hommes et les deux femmes avancèrent pas par pas vers la brune en récitant une formule magique à voix basse qui deviendra une prophétie.

 _Le pouvoir de la terre repose en elle_

 _La fille d'une des quatre puissances_

 _Le contrôle sera son pouvoir à elle_

 _Sa décision sera sa sentence_

 _Elle sera obligé de choisir_

 _Serpentard ou Gryffondor_

 _Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle_

 _Par rapport au caractère_

 _Elle sera obligé de répondre_

 _Elle sera juste_

 _Elle sera franche_

 _Elle repartira les élèves_

 _Elle dirigera Poudlard_

 _Elle sera obligé de remplir son devoir_

 _Peu importe ses envies et son avis personnel_

 _Et pour l'éternité_

 _Et tous ça sous la forme d'un chapeau qui parle_

 _Elle pourra toujours réfléchir mais pourra pas_

 _Dire ce qu'elle pense_

La jeune fille se transforma en choixpeau après un gémissement de peur et de douleur. La conscience de Assia hurla dans sa nouvelle apparence avec l'espoir de se libérer.

\- Adieu ma fille…, souffle l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

 _Ma fille… Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai fais ce que je pouvais avec mes sortilèges et incantations mais tu ne pourras te retransformer et retrouver ton apparence seulement dans mille ans. Ne perd pas espoir et bat toi ! Je t'aime… Un jour je reviendrais avec Merlin, on libéreras Poudlard et on se vengera de ton père… Je te le promets..._

La première fois depuis des heures à pleurer, hurler, souffrir sous sa forme de choixpeau, Assia sourit et devint calme ainsi que silencieuse.

 _\- Merci maman… Je t'aime moi aussi_

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

A votre avis qui est la mère ?

A la prochaine !


	2. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
